


We've Got A File On You

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's jumping up and down when she comes into his office.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got A File On You

He's jumping up and down when she comes into his office, and she leans against the door frame, watching.

"What are you doing?" she asks, and he turns around, almost falling.

"What? Nothing. There's a file I need, and I can't reach it."

She resists the temptation to ask how he got the file up there in the first place if he can't reach it, and shrugs instead. "Why don't you ask CJ?"

"Ask CJ what?" After a minute, he catches her meaning, and shakes his head. "No. I don't need CJ for this."

"Okay." But he's on the defensive, now, and she knows he isn't going to give this up.

"I don't," he insists, and she smiles.

"Okay."

"I'm not short." But she can see him straighten almost unconsciously, and it takes an effort not to laugh.

"I know."

"Good."

A minute after she leaves, she hears a crash from his office, and turns around.

"Donna! Can you get CJ in here?"


End file.
